Счастье в неведении
by Finkay
Summary: Джонни не любит заглядывать в будущие, особенно в свое.


- Есть дело, - трещит в трубке незнакомый голос.  
Впрочем, незнакомым он кажется мне только в первые мгновения. В этом городе нет и не будет хорошей связи.  
Голос, искаженный скрежетом и шипением телефона, звонок с не определившегося номера, непривычная резкость интонаций – я не сразу узнаю Волта, скорее просто угадываю.  
- Через два часа на семнадцатом километре окружной.

Волт редко звонит мне сам, тогда как я все чаще врываюсь к нему в офис, что-то требуя, объясняя и доказывая. И дело действительно важное, раз он звонит первым.  
Я накидываю куртку и спешу к машине, оставляя остывать на кухне недавно приготовленный ужин на одного.

Трасса неприветливо скалится светоотражателями и подмигивает огнями придорожных кафе. На семнадцатом километре я натыкаюсь на еще одну такую же безликую забегаловку.  
- Привет, - Волт появляется откуда-то из-за спины, хлопая меня по плечу и протягивая руку. Что-то неприятное ухает внутри и хочется вздрогнуть от неожиданности. – У меня к тебе дело. – С места и в карьер, в этом весь шериф – мало и по существу.  
Я киваю и иду следом.

С первым же глотком затхлого воздуха горло начинает нестерпимо першить, а на кончике языка скапливается слюна. В придорожном баре пахнет мятой, так, будто это кошачий-паб, а не забегаловка для потрепанных дорогой дальнобойщиков, заскочивших по пути опрокинуть по стаканчику. В баре удивительно много народа, и густой сигаретный дым виснет в воздухе стеной. Он, словно прикосновения – я ловлю обрывки чужого прошлого или будущего, но они слишком невесомые, чтобы увидеть нечто конкретное. Они, как прикосновения в толпе - чужие руки, чужие губы, чьи-то волосы мазнули по щеке – мимолетно и так же неважно.

Неон с непривычки бьет по глазам даже в дымном тумане, где я почти теряюсь в ворохе обрывков-воспоминаний. Но прежде чем мне исчезнуть и растворится окончательно, уверенные жесткие ладони толкают меня обратно в реальность.  
Я порывисто глотаю воздух, словно выброшенная на берег рыба.

- На, Джонни, выпей. Ты, как белая ворона - привлекаешь слишком много внимания.  
Мутно-голубой коктейль оседает на языке чем-то вязким с привкусом дешевого алкоголя и ананасов.

Музыка – кажется сплошные басы - гулко отдается в ребрах, будто это не она, а мое сердце выбивает стокатто, того и гляди готовое разбить ребра в щепки. Скутер в динамиках поет свое старое "я хочу твоей любви", под которое мнутся несколько пар на танцполе, толкаясь и мешая друг другу.

Ярко накрашенная девица слева стоит не больше полтинника, но ее партнер, уже принявший на душу, не даст и десятки. Спустя год она родит ему ребенка. Мальчика назовут...

- Эй, с тобой все в порядке? - Волт задерживает руку на моем плече, и вместе с тем приходят воспоминания о Джей-Джее, играющем в саду с щенком лабрадора, что они с Сарой недавно взяли из приюта. Я позволяю видению пройти мимо, научившись не концентрироваться на том, что не несет угрозу.

- Все ок. Так зачем мы здесь?  
- Наркотрафик. Парень из заезжих сбывает кокаин в местной школе. Зовут Ник, но мы никак не можем его поймать на горячем или установить слежку. Видишь девчонку, ту, что сидит у бара. – Он кивает головой в сторону стойки, где пьет коктейль девушка в слишком "свободной" одежде, что все равно не может скрыть того факта, что у нее еще нет разрешения на распитие подобных напитков. - По нашим сведениям, она знает, где его найти.  
- Зачем тебе я?  
- Дело несколько вышло за юрисдикцию полиции, и я…, - Волт неопределенно разводит руками, но я понимаю его с полслова. Все чаще, когда мы можем что-то сделать – то не имеем на это права, а Бадерман не привык быть беспомощным - он слишком предан своим принципам.  
- Понимаю. Дай мне минуту.

Мой путь в несколько шагов неожиданно обрывается, словно кто-то захлопывает за мной дверь, отрезая от бара темнотой незнакомой комнаты.

За темнотой, что кажется непроницаемой, той, что пишется с заглавной буквы, всегда есть что-то еще. Эта комната просто укутана тяжелыми шторами в кокон, и стоит мне протянуть руку, одергивая плотную ткань, как в потоке света начинают плясать облачка пыли. Густой, словно промасленный воздух ложится на плечи мокрым одеялом.  
Что это - сон? Но мои сны не всегда полны подобными ощущениями в отличие от видений...

- Джон... Джо-онни... - знакомый голос звучит надломлено, но я не слышу в нем боли.  
- Да, - отзывается кто-то из темноты, откидывая упавший на лицо капюшон ветровки. Его белые, словно запыленные волосы, кажутся слишком ярким пятном в этом полумраке.  
Мне хочется зажмуриться, чтобы не видеть, как он поднимает голову, как его слепой взгляд блуждает по комнате, как его – мои губы растягиваются в улыбке. Но вместо этого я продолжаю неотрывно следить за самим собой, тем «я», которым могу стать, если ядерный взрыв полыхнет над Вашингтоном.

Мой двойник - не-я - слепо тянет ладонь к темной макушке, касаясь неровно обрезанных прядей. На его коленях лежит тот, кто знаком мне слишком хорошо, и я чувствую, как что-то внутри стынет, заставляя вздрогнуть, когда он распахивает глаза.

Может быть, это все же сон? Еще один сон, который я не в силах понять. Глупая фантазия воспаленного, одурманенного разума… но одурманенного чем - мятой?  
Я научился обманывать себя почти профессионально, только на сей раз аргументы смешны и слишком наивны.

- Джонни, ты чудовище, - Волт откидывает голову, подставляя шею под не-мои поцелуи, которые щедро дарит беловолосый двойник.  
- Не сомневайся, - он улыбается. Чудовище с моим лицом прищуривает глаза и тянет губы не то в улыбке, не то в оскале. - Я пятый всадник апокалипсиса, пророк Сатаны…  
- Заткнись, - шепчет шериф, наверное, уже бывший. В новом мире, замешанном на анархии и бесцельных попытках выжить, таким, как он, нет места.

Волт беззлобно толкает моего двойника, наваливаясь на него сверху. Его обнаженная спина, представшая моему взгляду, больше похожа на книгу, где вместо слов – шрамы и еще свежие рубцы - история о том, как человек отчаянно хватался за жизнь.

- Они придут за тобой. Они уже вышли на след.  
- Не важно. Когда они придут, меня уже не будет здесь, - не-мой голос полон до краев горечи. – Я найду тебя, в следующий раз.  
Волт хмыкает, будто знает что-то не озвученное в этих стенах. Словно не верит ни слову из того, что говорит мой двойник.  
- Конечно, Джонни. Как всегда. Ты на шаг впереди.  
Слепец снова улыбается, и шериф наклоняется, касаясь губами выбеленного виска.

Наверное, мы оба сойдем с ума там, в будущем, иначе как объяснить безразличие к хаосу, что творится за окнами, где не так давно разверзлась преисподняя?  
Но я кажусь себе почти счастливым в этой запыленной комнате, прижимаясь к полуобнаженному Волту, лежащему рядом.  
Счастье порой принимает ужасающий облик, и я хочу выжечь из своей памяти воспоминания о том, что пока еще мне не принадлежит: о жаре чужих прикосновений, об откровениях, на которые так щедры оказались мы оба...

Я тру рукой глаза, словно пытаясь скинуть налипшую на лицо паутину. Однако, кажется, в этом мире полном тишины, нет ничего кроме хриплых вздохов и едва слышного смеха, от которого мурашки бегут по спине. Здесь нет ни музыки, ни мерного тиканья метронома, нет даже шума ветра, гонящего мелкий мусор по разрушенным улицам.

Реальность проступает, как кровавое пятно, и я хватаюсь за руку проходящего мимо незнакомца, как за спасательный круг, слепо надеясь, что любая его «история», случайное виденье, позволит мне выбраться из той темной комнаты, где я впервые в жизни кажусь себе непозволительно счастливым.

- Какого!? - голос мальчишки, пойманного мной за рукав, с хрипотцой, будто бьет наотмашь. Таким же хриплым голосом смеялся Волт, подталкивая меня к краю, к той грани, за которой я был готов выгибаться ему навстречу, забывая, что такое быть человеком.  
- Ник, - только успеваю сказать, прежде чем меня снова поглощает темнота, на сей раз абсолютная.

- Ты в порядке? - теплая ладонь ложится мне на лоб.  
- Да, просто головокружение. – Я уворачиваюсь от заботливого прикосновения Волта, желая быть сейчас как можно дальше от него.  
- Ты рухнул на пол – не сильно похоже на «просто головокружение».  
- Все в норме. Кстати, ты можешь арестовать ту девчонку, из-за которой мы сюда пришли. Она и есть твой Ник.  
- Виктор-Виктория?  
- Да. Или Янус. Расследованию конец?  
- Почти. В любом случае с тобой приятно работать, - он протягивает мне руку, предлагая помощь. – Поехали домой.  
Я согласно киваю и, вздохнув, позволяю себя поднять.

Пусть все идет своим чередом. Возможно, ослепнув, я наконец, по-настоящему прозрею.


End file.
